


Lovers Are Lunatics

by noveltyromance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't ask me to explain all this, For some reason everyone is violent when drunk, Ginny is kinda timid here, I though it was funny, Please laugh too, This is A/U
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance
Summary: She opened her mouth to say no but in her peripheral vision, she saw Harry and the annoying Asian girl make out. And time stopped, for her at least. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She felt angry. She wanted to rip the slut from his arms. She wanted to tear her limb by limb. And eventually, as an act of mercy, kill the whore and send her to hell where she belongs. And it dawned on her. She still has feelings for him. Strong, confusing feelings. That she felt three months after her breakup with him. 
Bloody fucking hell.





	Lovers Are Lunatics

**Author's Note:**

> So it may or may not be peppered with cuss words. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. I will finish this, as well as my other story. I promise! Enjoy, my loves!

CHAPTER 1: The Green Monster

"Him."

"Him?" Ginny asked in disdain.

Lavender giggled and Katie exchanged high-fives with Angelina. Luna took the beer mug and filled it halfway with tequila. Hannah howled in laughter and Hermione squinted her eyes to see the poor bloke.

"He's a little way out of my league. Can't you pick someone else?" Ginny implored to her little audience. She fidgeted in her seat and smoothed her skirt in in a desperate act to dispel her growing anxiety.

"Gin, you said you'd do any favor for us right? Either you do that or you'd dance topless in the middle of the dance floor," Lavander reminded the tense girl.

"You have to kiss him. No buts. Order of the sisterhood," Parvati stated definitely. 

"Besides, we want you to make out with that hot guy by the bar. It's a good thing we're your friends or else, we'd pick the ugly fat guy by the restroom," Hannah said as she slurred on her words. 

Ginny shuddered at the thought. She cast a pleading look to the always-sensible Hermione but no avail. The often-levelheaded girl is now slumped on her seat, drunk as heck. It's going to be trouble bringing her back to her husband, Ron, without a scolding.

It was girl's night out. Every once in a while, all of them gather and have some drinks or eat out. But today was different. They went to a bar drank their fill of booze and unleashed their wild sides. Why? Because today is special. Especially for Ginny.

Today was Harry and Ginny’s supposed anniversary. What was it again? Ah, third! It's been three years since she and that idiot hooked up! But then, three months ago, they called it quits. Why? Because, it was never love. It was a habit. And the decision was mutual, so were the feelings. Looking back, she'd say she wasted three years of her life investing her time for the wrong guy. But then, it was worth it. She did have fun with him. He was a perfect gentleman and very fun to hang out with. They're friends right now. The breakup was a clean one.

Then why was she bothered that he was here today? With another girl? Probably because she was accustomed with the thought of him only with her. Or probably because she has always been the one nestled in his arms. She tried shrugging off the feeling, which she has often done so in past. You see, she's not the jealous type. Neither is he. They seldom get jealous of each other. They always say, "We trust each other" which was true. How can you not trust a guy you've been depending on for the past three years? She slowly turned into the direction Harry's posse. They were as wild as them, as noisy and as drunk as hers. Both groups are having a hell of a time. Only she doesn't have a person in her arms. She frowned at the regressed feelings.

"Ginny, do it!"

"The pretty boy might go," ordered Angelina who followed the tipsy Luna, "Don't you feel a bit angry that he has a girl in his arms while you don't? Isn't it a bit unfair that he got over you that quickly?"

"It's been three months. He should have a girl by now. And may I remind you that it's a mutual decision so I don't feel angry. In fact, I have no feelings whatsoever," she said while convincing herself. Deep inside, the green monster was roaring at the sight of him cuddling with another girl.

Luna crept up slowly to her side and muttered while swaying, "If Rolf did that to me, I'll kick him in the nuts."

"Rolf doesn't even know you Luna. If you did that, he'd sue your ass," interjected Lavender. She turned to Ella after gulping down a shot of tequila and gruffly said, "Gin, you're a pretty gal. And a smart woman. But isn't it a blow to your womanhood, er ego that he replaced you that fast with no less than a slut? Look at Parvati. After Cormac dumped her, she smashed the windshield of his precious Mercedes Benz and happily went out with his hated stepbrother. Now, she and Dean are happy together."

Ginny eyed her tipsy friend weirdly and followed her monologue.

"How about our dear Katie who wore down Fred until he decided to go out with her? That's a thing to be proud for sister!" she hollered at Katie who laughed heartily. She turned back to the anxious girl and pointed to Angelina and said, "Angie, another great innovator, got her man by suing him for everything that he has. Of course, George could barely stand the sight of her but he agreed to date her if she dropped the lawsuit. Now, he's madly in love with her."

"Lav, I know my big brother's love story, thank you. I remember. I got sued too. Look I-" she said but she was cut off by Lavender's clammy hand on her mouth.

"And Hannah, a great woman, who stole Neville's cellphone just to make him date her. He freaking put her to jail but did she retaliate? NO! She punched him in the face and that turned the weirdo on."

"I know that too. I was there. In jail, with her! Oh I remember that night when he thought I was an accomplice. Then she smacked his face and he kissed her. And the-"

"Shh, love. I'm not finished yet! I'm sure if Luna continued with stalking her prince charming, he'd love her too. I too, am a woman to be proud of! I caught my husband by consistent flirting and scaring off potential enemies! And what did I get? A wedding ring, that’s what!"

"I'm sure Seamus saw his mistake now," Hermione said garbled as she tried to sit still. She turned to the guys and animatedly waved to her husband. She looked at Ginny and immediately said, "Just kiss the fucking guy and get this over with so I can go home and get a bloody good shag!"

Ginny sighed. It seems that she's the only sane one in the group after all. Hermione, whenever drinking a drop of anything alcoholic, gets vulgar and violent. It's amazing how her brother, Ron, puts up with her. She remembered the time when Hermione caused a big gash on her lover's side. Of course, she took care of him. Eventually, he forgave her and married her. It seems that all her friends found love in their worst moments. But what about her?

"Kiss him now! Gin, do it or we will strip you naked he and drag you to the dance floor," Katie threatened as she took a swig of beer.

"You know what will happen if you don't kiss him," Parvati reiterated.

She opened her mouth to say no but in her peripheral vision, she saw Harry and the annoying Asian girl make out. And time stopped, for her at least. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She felt angry. She wanted to rip the slut from his arms. She wanted to tear her limb by limb. And eventually, as an act of mercy, kill the whore and send her to hell where she belongs. And it dawned on her. She still have feelings for him. Strong, confusing feelings. That she felt three months after her breakup with him. 

Bloody fucking hell.

She took the bottle of tequila and gulped down a big portion of it. She ruffled her wavy auburn hair and pulled up her skirt to show her flawless legs. She pulled the down the hem of her tight-fitting shirt so that ample cleavage can be seen. She turned to her sisters and produced a sassy and sizzling sexy smile. She's doing it.

Feelings be fucking damned. 

All friends shouted in delight and cheered her on as she walked towards the bar. Of course, they were making a lot of noise. Even Harry's posse was disturbed with the seemingly crazy women. But then again, they’re all friends or family, in her case. And since they broke up in a nice way, it did not divide group. The men smirked at the drunken women.

The loud music overpowered the chants of her friends. She was walking slowly towards the pretty guy. She can see clearly- his boyish looks. His platinum hair, his kissable lips and his piercing gaze. From this close, she can see how his blue eyes that can drown anyone that beheld it. Anyone could see that he was truly gifted by the goddess of beauty. Odd, though. She doesn't feel any attraction from him. She stopped when she stood face to face with him.

"Hi," she said in a sultry voice.

He gave her a furtive glance. "I'm not interested," he dismissively said.

"Look, I know! You're gay. But that doesn't matter. I just need to-"

"Wait, what? You think I'm gay?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, yes. As I was say-"

"What makes you think I'm gay?" he asked again. This time, he showed interest in her. He leaned on the bar table and looked at her brown eyes.

"Well, I see that you're alone. Drinking a cocktail drink."

"And that's where you base my sexuality?"

"Okay, see, if you have a date, she'd be here right now. You've been hanging out here for the past three hours. If you don't have a date, you'd be flirting with a girl right now. If you're married, you'd have a wedding ring."

"What if I hid my wedding ring?"

"Then, you'd be on the lap of some slut in this hell hole and making out."

"What if I had broken up with a lover of mine?"

"Then you'd be drinking beer and not entertaining me. And you were drinking cocktail drinks so you're in a festive mood. And don't try the 'I'm a loner' line with me. If you are, you won't be talking to me or be in a disco bar," she blurted out.

"That's it?" he asked with a smile.

"Plus, you dress nice. With matching shoes. Men usually don't dress that good."

He laughed heartily at her explanation. He leaned towards her ear and whispered sexily, "What brings you to me, Red?"

She gulped. Maybe her assumptions were wrong. He was very flirty. The good kind of flirty. She started to feel tingles on her back. Feeling extremely discouraged, she looked back to her friends. Since the chanting started, it seems that the men blended with her group forming a huge drunken mob. When they saw her looking back at them, they howled again. Every one of them. Except Harry. He was too busy kissing the slut. The green monster roared in anger. She turned to the seductive stranger and smiled.

"I want a kiss."

His smile turned into a frown. Now, why would a perfectly gorgeous woman want a kiss from a stranger? Then he asked, "Why?"

"Because they wanted me to."

"I see. Then my answer is no."

"What? Why?" she asked abruptly.

"I don't want to."

"But…but you have to!"

"You mean you have to. What's the consequence of not kissing me?"

"Dancing topless at the dance floor," she meekly squeaked out.

"Then, I'd definitely say no. I'd love to see a topless girl dance," he teased.

"Please! I really don't want to dance topless. Plus I want to make him see that he's the only one having fun after the breakup," she added the last sentence silently but loud enough for the stranger to hear. He perked up as if energized by what she said.

"Tell me about him," he said earnestly.

"Who?"

"The ex who is having fun after the breakup."

Instead of speaking, she looked at Harry who was still busy kissing the tramp. They didn’t seem to need air for breathing as they haven’t stopped their disgusting make-out session. He smirked at the sight of Harry. He turned to her and looked straight in her eyes. She, too, was looking at his. And she could have sworn that she saw a naughty twinkle in his eye.

She turned to her cheering party and looked back to the stranger with hopeful eyes. He smiled and held her chin. He kissed her lightly. It was sweet and gentle. But she felt nothing. She heard the howls and cheers of her friends. Just when she was about to break the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. It was a mind-blowing kiss. He was passionate and sensual. He was definitely a great kisser that she was enthusiastically responding back. She didn’t know what the hell was happening or why. All she knew was she was kissing a stranger in a bar, in front of her drunken friends and an ex that she has strong newfound feelings for. Maybe it was the tequila she drank. 

After seconds of heavy snogging him, her knees weakened and she staggered towards him. She gave a shudder. He caught her and smirked yet again. Laughter was evident in his face.

"W..wow. Where'd you learn how to kiss like that?" she blurted out breathlessly.

He leaned towards her ears and whispered, "Gay bars." Then he walked out the door laughing, leaving the flabbergasted girl staring at the door with her mouth open wide. 

When she came to her senses, she laughed out loud. So she was right. She turned to her party and saw the envious looks of her friends. And if she was right, she also saw a slightly annoyed look in Harry’s face. 

She sauntered towards the group with a knowing smile on her lips. She brought home the bacon and got rid of the green monster, at least for now.

Now, this feels like a party.

"Oh Merlin’s sweet beard! That was awesome!" Luna exclaimed as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Oh honey, it's not a kiss! He was ravaging your lips! If I knew he'd kiss you like that, I'd be the first one to go to him," Angelina said vivaciously. She received a glare from her fiancée though.

"He was not hot. He was delicious! I could eat him," Hermione piped up, drunken of course. Ron turned a nasty shade of red and murderously stared at the door as if waiting for the guy to return. 

She just nodded, smiling of course. It's still a shock to her that she made out with a stranger. But she could never deny that it exhilarated her. And she liked to think that she got some sort of rise from Harry. The thought tickled her. The usually conservative and timid Ginny did something adventurous, something she couldn't have done if she were with Harry. But then again, if she were with Harry right now, she'd be in his arms and reveling his passionate kiss.

She stole the shot glass from Hannah’s hand and downed it quickly. Blech, tequila. Hannah just tutted and poured herself another shot.

Ginny glanced at Harry who stood up together with the slut. He gave her a curt nod and bade goodbye to his friends. George, the ever-jovial person, asked loudly, "Hey! You're paying!"

Harry laughed and said, "That's why I'm going now. Besides, I got to bring Chen home." 

Annoyed as she was with Harry and his date, she had to hand it to him for being the perfect gentleman in any given moment. 

"It's Cho," the tramp whinged.

"Uh, right. See you tomorrow at the office! Don't drink too much!" he shouted and walked away with Cho in tow. 

As she saw his retreating back, a sense of dread filled her. His distance is increasing. He's moving away. Far away from her. And it's sad. Because she knows, only right now thanks to the green monster, that she loves the idiot. Well, she supposes that she’s the idiot now for having this revelation.

The green monster is no more. And so is she to him.


End file.
